Packaging materials used for foods and medicinal products are desired to have properties (gas barrier properties) of interrupting the permeation of vapor, oxygen and other gases capable of causing product quality to be deteriorated so as to suppress the product from being deteriorated or decayed and retain the function and properties of foods and medicinal products.